


Home

by L122YTorch (orphan_account)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/L122YTorch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike comes to the realization that he truly can't forgive Rachel for what she's done. And staying at a hotel is rough…so he decides to pay Harvey a visit. *Spoilers*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Staying at a hotel wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. The towels were too stiff, the sheets didn’t smell like him, and at night the room was too dark. He didn’t sleep at all that first night - just laid there, staring up at the ceiling. Same thing the second night…

Harvey had told him to go home, but it didn’t feel like home anymore. It was just a kiss, but it wasn’t just a kiss.

Rachel had a history with him. She had an affair with him knowing that he was married. What did that say about her character? About how seriously she took the sanctity of marriage? 

Mike rolled over and dug his hand into the pillow. He screwed his eyes shut, but all he could see was Rachel making out with that bastard. He couldn’t take it. 

With an exasperated huff he threw the covers off and sat up in bed. His hands dug into the mattress as he contemplated his next move.

He looked over at the dim clock. 2:15. 

He stood, walked over to his suitcase and groped in the dark for clothes. It didn’t matter what he looked like, he just wanted to get dressed and get out of the stifling room.

When he got in the cab the address just poured out of his mouth, and rather than take it back, change the request, he sat silently and waited for the car to pull to a stop.

The ride was a short one, and before he knew it, Mike stood at a familiar door. 

It was late, his eyes stung from the crusted over lack of sleep that gathered beneath his lashes. What was he doing? Why did he come here? He shook his head and brought a hand up to knock, but couldn’t. Instead, he rested his hand on the door and thumped his forehead against it. 

He let his hand slide down the door face and then pulled away, turned around. But the door opened.

"Mike," Harvey said, "what are you doing here?" 

The fraud spun around, surprised that the man in front of him had heard the singular thump of his head against the door. 

"I…uh…" he stammered.

"Come in," Harvey stood aside and motioned in towards the apartment.

Mike nodded and entered the familiar swanky dwelling. It was dimly lit - but lit, as if Harvey had been awake. “Pretty late for a night cap don’t you think?” Harvey grinned, walking into the living room.

Mike huffed a soundless chuckle. “Yeah.”

"I thought I told you to go home."

"I did," Mike answered, "but it didn’t exist anymore."

The lawyer’s warm eyes shot up to meet Mike’s. He was already seated on the black leather sofa, pouring Mike a drink. 

"She lied to me Harvey, it did mean something to her, she told me it did."

Harvey’s brow furrowed as he scowled down at the second glass he was pouring. He took a sip, and Mike watched the curve of the glass disappear into the corners of his mouth.

"So you two are done?"

"Yeah, we’re done," Mike said, staring off into the distance at nothing in particular. 

Harvey offered the glass to the young man who took a deep swing and plopped down next to Harvey. 

"I’m sorry Mike," Harvey said, taking another sip.

Mike just watched him. 

"So where are you staying?" 

"A hotel," Mike said, taking that moment to realize that his clothes didn’t match. He truly looked like absolute hell, and Harvey hadn’t mentioned it, so Harvey must really be feeling sorry for him.

"You know that you are welcome to stay here," Harvey said, facing Mike, stretching an arm over the back of the couch, and popping a few bones in the process.

For the first time Mike realized that he still had his work clothes on. The absurdly expensive button down was popped open at the neck and his hair looked like he ran his hands through it a few times.

"Late night yourself?" Mike asked. 

"Yeah, I just went out after work, stopped at my favorite bar."

A look of realization flashed across Mike’s features, he instinctively looked in the direction of the bedroom. A weird feeling twisted in his stomach. 

"I’m not interrupting anything am I?"

Harvey grinned, “why? You jealous?” he smirked. The look on his face was positively devilish and his rich brown eyes gleamed in the dim light. 

"Maybe," Mike said honestly, before his tired brain could censor itself.

The word caught Harvey off guard, and he stared at Mike in surprise. 

"Well, aren’t you full of surprises Mike Ross. I didn’t know you went that way."

Mike twisted the glass in his fingers and looked down at the amber liquid lapping against the crystal. He spoke into his chest. “Well, at least I know that you’d never cheat on me.”

Mike should’ve looked at Harvey as he said it, to gauge his reaction, but he couldn’t bring himself to meet those eyes as he said those words.

"No, I wouldn’t," Harvey said, his eyes roaming over Mike’s shadowed features.

"You’re the only one," Mike mumbled. "The only one that…" he fidgeted, stopped and started over.

"You saw possibility in me when no one else did. And leaving Pearson Specter, leaving you…was one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do."

Harvey let out a deep breath and watched Mike lift his head to look in his eyes. “The truth is Mike, that I never should have let you go.”

"Well, I’m back at the firm now, or at least I will be in a few days," Mike bit his bottom lip. "But Harvey…I’m worried."

"About what?"

"I don’t want you to ever let me go again," the blonde gulped, a lump formed in his throat.

"Good," Harvey responded, "because I don’t ever want to let you go again."

Mike let out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding in and craned towards Harvey. He grabbed the back of the lawyer’s neck and pulled him into a hug. It surprised him that Harvey allowed this display of affection.

The shirt Harvey wore was so soft, and it smelled like Harvey, so Mike took a deep breath in. It was a weird angle, the both of them facing one another on the couch, the sudden proximity that Mike had just created. But it felt so natural. It was as if Mike always was, and was always meant to be at Harvey’s side.

When a minute had elapsed, Mike drew back slowly, brushing his head against Harvey’s, keeping it there. 

His face was at Harvey’s…his eyes studied the way that Harvey’s pupils dilated and retreated in the change of light, the way that light fell between his long brown eyelashes. He studied the slope of his mentor’s face, and memorized the way that the short hairs at Harvey’s neck tickled his fingers.

He breathed the air that Harvey breathed, and longed to be closer. Wanting to refrain from getting closer, Mike dug his fingers into the back of Harvey’s neck, and the older man’s lips parted. That’s when Mike lost it.

There was lust written on Harvey’s face, and Mike wanted to taste the words.

Was it a good idea? Probably not. They’d be working together again, Mike didn’t know just how much Harvey had had to drink, and he himself was beyond emotionally compromised. But who the fuck cares.

If this would be his only chance, then he sure as hell ought to take it.

He brought his pink lips closer to Harvey’s and lingered there for just a moment before brushing them up against his mentor’s mouth.

Mike tried to contain himself, but it was no use. The featherlight kiss deepened, Mike’s hands were on Harvey’s face, and his tongue was pressing for entrance into the hot mouth.

And Harvey granted it.

His jaw relaxed and he let Mike explore his mouth with an eager tongue. 

Leave it to Mike to crash through all of his walls, all of the barriers that were carefully constructed over decades.

It was a sad fact, but Mike was never more beautiful than when he was broken. He needed Harvey, and Harvey needed Mike to need him.

So he kissed the apprentice back - a deep and unyielding kiss. Without permission from his brain, Harvey’s hands found Mike’s hips and he pulled the man on to his lap. 

Mike’s hands roamed over Harvey’s chest and fought with the buttons that kept him clothed. Their lips fit together beautifully, but Harvey was hesitant to begin undressing Mike.

The young man could sense the hesitation as he pushed away Harvey’s shirt and explored the terrain of Harvey’s chest. “What’s wrong?” Mike whispered into Harvey’s ear before latching on to his neck. 

The act made Harvey gasp and moan. “I don’t sleep with people I work with,” Harvey said. He could feel Mike grin against his neck. 

"Well then it’s a good thing I don’t come back to work for two more days. 

Mike peeled off his own t-shirt and resumed kissing Harvey. When their kiss got to a dizzying height, Mike began rocking into Harvey’s hips and the lawyer groaned obscenely. 

"Fuck Harvey," Mike said, "I could cum just listening to you."

Mike unbuttoned his pants and slid down the fly. He wasn’t wearing underwear, and the sight of his slick pink cock poking out of his jeans was driving Harvey nuts.

"God Mike, you’re gorgeous," he took in the view of his associate, on his lap, cheeks a blushing red that crept down into his chest and matched his eager dick.

He slid his thumb over the slit and Mike’s mouth made an “o.” 

"We can’t go back if we do this Mike," Harvey warned.

"I know," Mike said. "But I need you Harvey. I’ve always wanted you, and even if this is my only chance to have you…I need to take it."

Harvey nodded, grateful for the alcohol that loosed his inhibitions, because he needed this too. He missed Mike too fucking much, more than any normal boss/employee relationship. They were never just work, they always existed together on another level.

And for once in his whole fucking life, he wanted to do what he wanted, and worry about the consequences later. So he pushed Mike gently off his lap and stood.

He brought his hands to Mike’s chin, tilted it, kissed him, wrapped his hands around his body, brought them to his waistband, and pushed the jeans down. 

He went to the floor along with the jeans and took a long, liberal, stroking lick of Mike’s long length. Mike grabbed Harvey’s head to steady himself and moaned. 

"Harv…fuck…please…"

Harvey just looked up at him, grinning that mischievous smirk as he took one of Mike’s balls into his mouth and sucked. Mike’s cock jumped and he tried desperately not to cum at the sight of his boss on his knees, sucking his balls and then moving on to his cock. 

Harvey picked up momentum and took all of Mike into his mouth. No girl had ever been able to swallow his whole cock and the feeling of hitting the back of Harvey’s throat was…perfection.

Through thick pants and groans Mike managed to get a few words out.

"After you suck me Harvey, I want you to fuck me."

The name partner apparently approved, because he was doing everything in his power to get Mike to cum. He bobbed his head up and down, taking every inch of Mike, playing with his balls as he sucked him off, his spit dribbling down his own chin.

Mike’s legs shook but Harvey kept him steady as he came down Harvey’s throat.

When he was finished blowing Mike, Harvey smiled up at him, with cum and spit dripping down his face. It was enough to make Mike start going stiff again. He hadn’t recovered that fast since high school.

Harvey stood, took his hand, and led him to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if I will continue this story.


End file.
